historia del mundo avatar
by andyyoan
Summary: esto es una historia que habla de la época antes de los avatar y despues espero que lo lean porfiss


**para empezar se que esto no es un fic pero nunca se han preguntado que paso antes de aang y despues de korra**

**El mundo avatar tiene una larga ****historia **que data de muchos miles de añ historia de este mundo se pueden dividir en dos partes, el tiempo antes del avatar wan el tiempo del Avatar. La forma del mundo antes de la encarnación del Avatar no se conoce y menos se puede equiparar con una edad de oro, tal como figura en la mitología helenística y taoísta. Lo que se sabe acerca de este tiempo es que los cuatro elementos no estaban separados, sin embargo, el Avatar todavía no existía, y la gente controlaba la energía dentro de sí mismos. En algún momento, las personas se dividen en las Cuatro Naciones y comenzaron a controlar los cuatro elementos. Al mismo tiempo, el Avatar empezó a existir en el mundo, naciendo bajo el nombre de Wan. El acontecimiento histórico más notable en su relación con las aventuras del Equipo Avatar en la Guerra de los Cien Años. El acontecimiento notable durante la época en la que Korra y su equipo tuvieron que enfrentar fue laConvergencia Armónica.

**Antes de la Guerra (Desconocido – 1 ACS)**

**Ravva y Vaatu comienzan una guerra por el destino del planeta.**

**Los espíritus habitan la tierra.**

**Los humanos aparecen y con el tiempo deben habitar en leones tortuga, para evitar ser destruidos por los espíritus salvajes.**

**Los humanos se dividen en diferentes leones, cada uno con la capacidad de dar y quitar un elemento.**

**Las personas controlaban la energía en ellos mismos en vez de los elementos.**

**Tui y La asumen una forma mortal como peces koi.**

**Nace Wan,el primer Avatar.**

**Wan recibe fuego control de un león tortuga, al llevarlo a su ciudad, es acusado y desterrado a vivir en el bosque de los espíritus.**

**Wan traba una amistad con Espíritu Aye-aye, después de salvar a un gato ciervo.**

**Jaya, pide fuego a el león tortuga donde vive para crear una casa en medio del bosque, siendo la primera colonia de maestros Fuego.**

**Wan inventa el Dragón Danzarín, técnica que creo a partir de la convivencia con espíritus y un dragón.**

**Un año atrás el Loco Yao y muchas mas de las personas que parten del León Tortuga de Fuego, son asesinadas, reduciendo mucho la población.**

**Wan encuentra a Raava y a Vaatu luchando y los separa, haciendo que el ultimo esparza la oscuridad por el mundo y logrando así que Raava se debilite.**

**Wan emprende una carrera por el mundo para lograr obtener los 4 elementos y detener a Vaatu.**

**Wan descubre las propiedades de fusionarse con Raava, como obtener suma fuerza y poder, así comocontrolar los cuatro elementos a la vez.**

**Jaya junto con los demás Maestros Fuego, son asesinados.**

**Con Raava ya moribunda, Wan se traslada dias antes de la Convergencia Armónica, al Polo Sur.**

**Ocurre la Convergencia Armónica, donde Raava y Vaatu lucharan por el destino del mundo una vez mas.**

**Era del Avatar**

**Wan y Raava se fusionan eternamente, formando así al primer Avatar, capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos.**

**Wan con el poder de la luz de Raava, vence a Vaatu, encarcelando en el Árbol del Tiempo.**

**Wan cierra los portales, separando a los humanos y a los espíritus, cada uno en su respectivo mundo.**

**Los humanos, son dejados fuera de los leones tortuga, para construir su mundo sin protección o ayuda alguna.**

**Se crean, las Tribus Agua, el Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego y los Nómadas Aire.**

**Después de intensas guerras entre la humanidad, Wan muere con una avanzada edad.**

**.El espíritu de Raava reencarna en otro humano, iniciando el ciclo de reencarnación del Avatar.**

**Fecha desconocida anterior al 312 ACS**

**Los cuatro tipos de control, y las personas se dividen para formar las cuatro naciones, divididas por los elementos. los Nómadas Aire aprenden Aire Control de los bisontes voladores, la Nación del Fuego aprende Fuego Control de los dragones, Oma y Shu se convierten en los primeros Maestros Tierra, aprendiendo el arte de los tejones topo, y las Tribus Agua aprenden Agua Control al observar el movimiento que hacía la luna sobre las corrientes oceánicas.**

**En algún momento, después de un malestar social, la Tribu Agua, que se centró inicialmente en torno al Polo Norte, se divide en dos grupos: uno se quedó en el Polo Norte, mientras que el otro grupo se estableció en el Polo Sur. Las relaciones con la nación hermana se restauró después, y las dos tribus se reunían en la celebración anual de la Luna Nueva.**

**En algún momento más tarde, un grupo más grande de Maestros Agua de la Tribu Agua del Sur, que se paseaban por el Reino Tierra, descubrieron el pantano, a gusto con la gran cantidad de agua allí, decidieron quedarse, formando de la Tribu Agua del Pantano. La Tribu Agua del Sur nunca tuvo conocimiento de esta rama y la tribu del pantano de niebla se olvidó de sus propios orígenes.**

**Los Maestros Fuego originales, los Guerreros del Sol, poco a poco se desvanecen en el olvido a medida que disminuye su civilización, dejando muchas ruinas a través de su archipiélago. Los Guerreros del Sol se creen extintos, aunque en realidad un grupo escondido en las ruinas continuaría su cultura durante siglos. El arte de Fuego Control, sin embargo, pasó a manos de los demás habitantes de las islas. Estos gradualmente se unen formando la "Nación del Fuego". Originalmente la Nación del Fuego era un pueblo espiritual gobernado por Sabios del Fuego, tanto como los Nómadas Aire fueron conducidos por sus monjes. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, un sabio sobresalió por encima de los demás, gobernando la Nación del Fuego como un soberano, y el título se convirtió en hereditario, comenzando la una línea de Señores del fuego.**

**El Reino Tierra se ve gradualmente unido bajo la autoridad política de la ciudad-estado de Ba Sing Se. El rey de Ba Sing Se convierte en el Rey Tierra, gobernante de todos los reinos más pequeños dentro del Reino Tierra, algunos de los cuales conservan su gobierno hereditario propio.**

**El Avatar Yangchen de los Nómadas Aire nace en el Templo Aire del Oeste, después de la muerte de su predecesor. Su reinado como Avatar es pacífico, debido a su intensa dedicación a mantener el equilibrio y servir al mundo. Con el tiempo muere. El Avatar Kuruk de la Tribu Agua nace en la Tribu Agua del Norte.**

**Avatar Kuruk trata de matar a Koh el Ladrón de Rostros, como venganza por el robo de la cara de su esposa, Ummi. Este evento es confuso como para ubicar cronológicamente, ya que si la descripción de Koh es tomada literalmente, hubiera sucedido aproximadamente entre los años del 800 al 700 ACS, mas de 300 años antes de la muerte de Kuruk. Ya que Kyoshi es el Avatar que más tiempo vivió del que se tiene conocimiento, con 230 años al momento de su muerte, esto sería imposible. Aunque hay una posibilidad, ya que al ser tan antiguo, Koh podría haber perdido el sentido del paso del tiempo, o que el tiempo transcurra de manera diferente en el Mundo de los Espíritus.**

**312 ACS – Año del Dragón**

**Avatar Kuruk muere; Avatar Kyoshi del Reino Tierra nace.**

**270 ACS – Año del Perro**

**Avatar Kyoshi asesina a Chin y crea la Isla Kyoshi; el día es recordado como el Festival del día del Avatar tanto en la Isla Kyoshi como en el pueblo de Chin. Tiempo despúes de este evento, una revolución de campesinos en Ba Sing Se incita al Avatar Kyoshi a crear el Dai Li.**

**82 ACS – Año del Caballo**

**Avatar Kyoshi muere a la edad de 230; Avatar Roku de la Nación del Fuego nace.**

**Sozin nace el mismo día que Roku.**

**66 ACS – Año del Perro**

**Se revela su identidad como el Avatar a Roku, y deja la Nación del Fuego para dominar los elementos.**

**cerca del 58 ACS – Año del Caballo**

**Sozin asciende al trono convirtiéndose en el Señor del Fuego, luego de la muerte de su padre.**

**55 ACS – Año del Gallo**

**Avatar Roku destruye parte del Templo del Fuego durante el solsticio de invierno al estar atascado en el Estado Avatar durante su entrenamiento para dominarlo.**

**54 ACS – Año del Perro**

**Avatar Roku vuelve a la Nación del Fuego después de doce años de entrenamiento y se casa con Ta Min, una mujer de la Capital perteneciente a la nobleza. Sozin le cuenta a Roku sobre sus deseos de expansión.**

**50 ACS – Año del Tigre**

**Nace el Guru Pathik.**

**37 ACS – Año del Conejo**

**Avatar Roku descubre la primera Colonia de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra y confronta al Señor del Fuego Sozin. Roku y Sozin entran en una batalla, causando que el Avatar Roku destruya parte del Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego.**

**12 ACS – Año del Dragón**

**Avatar Roku muere luchando contra una erupción volcánica a la edad de 70 años. Nace el Avatar Aang de los Nómadas Aire.**

**cerca del 2 – 1 ACS**

**Aang y su excéntrico amigo del Reino Tierra, Bumi, se deslizan por el sistema de correo de Omashu por diversión**

**Aang juega con su amigo Kuzon en la Nación del Fuego.**

**Años de Guerra (0 – 100 DCS)**

**0 DCS – Año del Dragón**

**Se le revela su identidad como el Avatar a Aang, a la edad de doce años, cuatro años antes de lo normal, porque los monjes tenían miedo de una posible guerra. Los monjes decidieron enviar a Aang al Templo Aire del Este para continuar su entrenamiento. Angustiado y desconcertado por su destino, huye del Templo Aire del Sur con su bisonte volador, Appa. Al quedar atrapado en una tormenta y caer bajo el agua, Aang entra en Estado Avatar y se encierra a sí mismo en el hielo cerca del Polo Sur.**

**El Señor del Fuego Sozin comienza su guerra contra las otras naciones. Él usa el poder del Gran Cometa, más tarde llamado Cometa de Sozin en su honor, para lanzar un ataque contra los Nómadas Aire, en un intento de matar al Avatar. Todos los Nómadas Aire son asesinados a excepción de Aang.**

**Poco tiempo después la ciudad de Taku es atacada y destruida por la Nación del Fuego, dejándola en ruinas.**

**Nace el Príncipe Azulon.**

**15 DCS – Año del Carnero**

**Una batalla entre la Nación del Fuego y la Tribu Agua del Norte le permite a la Tribu adquirir uniformes de batalla de la Nación del Fuego.**

**20 DCS – Año de la Rata**

**El Señor del Fuego Sozin muere a la edad de 102 años; Azulon asciende al trono.**

**cerca del 35 DCS – Año del Conejo**

**Azulon y su esposa Ilah tienen como hijo al Príncipe Iroh, quien se convierte en Heredero al Trono.**

**40 DCS – Año del Mono**

**Nace Jeong Jeong de la Nación del Fuego.**

**c. La Nación del Fuego inicia sus ataques contra la Tribu Agua del Sur, destruyendo su ciudad, y sistemáticamente capturando a sus Maestros Agua. Hama es tomada prisionera y la Tribu Agua del Sur queda sin maestros.**

**60 DCS- Año del Dragón**

**Nace el Príncipe Ozai, hijo de Azulon y su esposa IIah, futuro Señor del Fuego.**

**cerca del 75 DCS – Año del Carnero**

**Nace Kuei, convirtiéndose en heredero al trono del Reino Tierra.**

**cerca del 79 DCS – Año del Cerdo**

**El 51° Rey Tierra muere. Kuei se convierte en el 52° Rey Tierra. Debido a su juventud al ascender al trono, Long Feng es nombrado Regente de Ba Sing Se, y se convierte en el asesor más confiado por el Rey Tierra. Tomando ventaja de su posición, Long Feng elimina los conocimientos del joven Rey Tierra sobre la guerra y toma el control de Ba Sing Se.**

**83 DCS – Año del Conejo**

**Nace Jet, del Reino Tierra.**

**Nace el Príncipe Zuko, hijo del Príncipe Ozai y la Princesa Ursa.**

**84 DCS – Año del Dragón**

**Nace la Princesa Yue, hija del Jefe Arnook y su esposa, de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Enferma, Yue es curada por el Espíritu de la Luna, Tui, dejando parte de su vida en ella.**

**Nace Sokka, hijo del Jefe Hakoda y Kya, de la Tribu Agua del Sur.**

**Suki nace en la Isla Kyoshi.**

**Nace Mai, hija de un noble de la Nación del Fuego y su esposa.**

**85 DCS – Año de la Serpiente**

**Nace la Princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego, hija del Príncipe Ozai y la Princesa Ursa.**

**Nace Katara, hija del Jefe Hakoda y Kya, de la Tribu Agua del Sur.**

**Nacen Ty Lee y sus seis hermanas idénticas en una familia noble de la Nación del Fuego.**

**87 DCS – Año del Carnero o 88 DCS – Año del Mono**

**Nace Toph Beifong de Gaoling, hija de Lao Beifong y Poppy Beifong.**

**Ceca del 94 DCS – Año del Tigre**

**Iroh comienza su asedio de 600 días sobre Ba Sing Se.**

**Los Invasores del Sur atacan la Tribu Agua del Sur en un intento por asesinar al último Maestro Agua del sur. Kya se sacrifica para salvar a una Katara de ocho años, la verdadera última Maestro Agua del sur.**

**Zhao visita la Biblioteca, descubre la existencia de los Espíritus de la Luna y el Océano.**

**95 DCS – Año del Conejo**

**Iroh destruye el muro exterior de Ba Sing Se.**

**Lu Ten, el hijo de Iroh, muere durante el asedio, causando la retirada de Iroh y la finalización del asedio de 600 días.**

**El Señor del Fuego Azulon muere a la edad de 95 años bajo circunstancias sospechosas. En su funeral, el Príncipe Ozai asciende al trono, convirtiéndose en el nuevo Señor del Fuego.**

**La Princesa Ursa desaparece poco después de la muerte de Azulon, y antes de la coronación de Ozai.**

**El Príncipe Zuko se convierte en heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego.**

**97 DCS – Año de la Serpiente**

**El Príncipe Zuko es desterrado hasta que encontrara al Avatar luego de un Agni Kai con su padre, Ozai. Él es acompañado por su tío, Iroh.**

**99 DCS – Año del Carnero**

**Aang es despertado luego de un centenar de años de animación suspendida por Katara y Sokka.**

**El Príncipe Zuko localiza al Avatar y comienza a perseguirlo.**

**Katara y Sokka dejan el Polo Sur para acompañar al Avatar en su viaje.**

**Aang descubre el destino de su gente en el Templo Aire del Sur.**

**El equipo conoce la Isla Kyoshi y a sus guerreras.**

**Aang se reencuentra con su amigo de la juventud, Bumi.**

**Hay una ruptura masiva en una plataforma marítima de la Nación del Fuego utilizada como prisión para Maestros Tierra, y todos los presos escapan.**

**Avatar Roku informa a Aang en el solsticio de invierno que el Cometa de Sozin llegará al final del verano, diciéndole que Ozai debe ser derrotado para el momento de su llegada.**

**Los Sabios del Fuego son acusados de traición y encarcelados por Zhao.**

**El Equipo conoce a Jet y sus luchadores. El pueblo de Gaipan es destruido, pero sus ciudadanos son evacuados de la ciudad.**

**El Comandante Zhao es promovido a Almirante, el Avatar es capturado y más tarde rescatado por Zuko bajo el alter ego del Espíritu Azul.**

**El Equipo impide que un volcán destruya un pueblo cercano.**

**El Equipo se encuentra con Bato.**

**Aang conoce a Jeong Jeong, su primer instructor en Fuego Control. Katara descubre su habilidad para curar.**

**100 DCS – Año del Mono**

**El Equipo Llega al Templo Aire del Norte y repele a la Nación del Fuego. Luego del final de la batalla la Nación del Fuego adquiere un globo de aire caliente.**

**El Equipo llega al Polo Norte. El Almirante Zhao planea un ataque a la Tribu Agua del Norte.**

**Zhao asesina al Espíritu de la Luna.**

**Yue da su vida para convertirse en el nuevo Espíritu de la Luna.**

**El Almirante Zhao muere a manos del Espíritu del Océano.**

**Iroh y Zuko se convierten en fugitivos de la Nación del Fuego.**

**Omashu cae y es renombrada bajo el nombre de Nueva Ozai.**

**El Equipo Avatar encuentra la Tribu Agua del Pantano.**

**Toph Beifong se une al Equipo Avatar.**

**El Equipo Avatar encuentra una biblioteca subterránea donde descubren la debilidad de la Nación del Fuego.**

**Appa es secuestrado por Areneros. Ellos más tarde revelan que debe estar en Ba Sing Se.**

**El Equipo Avatar se reencuentra con Suki, quien cruza con ellos el Paso de la Serpiente.**

**Iroh y Zuko entran a Ba Sing Se como refugiados.**

**Un intento por atravesar el muro exterior de Ba Sing Se, usando un taladro gigante liderado por la Princesa Azula falla.**

**Jet es tomado prisionero por el Dai Li.**

**Las Guerreras Kyoshi son capturadas por Azula, Mai y Ty Lee.**

**El Equipo Avatar se reencuentra con Jet, quien los guía al Lago Laogai.**

**Jet muere a causa de un golpe mortal a manos de Long Feng.**

**El Equipo Avatar se reencuentra con Appa.**

**Azula, junto con Mai y Ty Lee, se infiltran en Ba Sing Se vestidas como Guerreras Kyoshi.**

**Sokka se encuentra con su padre, Hakoda, y el resto de los hombre de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Aang conoce al Guru Pathik. Katara descubre a Iroh y Zuko en Ba Sing Se. Katara es capturada por Azula. Zuko es capturado por Azula. Toph es capturada por Xin Fu y Yu.**

**Toph desarrolla el sub-arte del Metal Control y escapa de su encierro.**

**Ba Sing Se cae mediante un ataque interno realizado por Azula y el Dai Li.**

**El Avatar Aang recibe un rayo generado por Azula, muere, y es traído de vuelta a la vida por Katara utilizando agua del oasis del Polo Norte.**

**El General Iroh es capturado por Azula y el Dai Li.**

**La operadora del Dai Li, Jo Dee es declarada Administradora Suprema Burócrata de Ba Sing Se por la Princesa Azula.**

**La Nación del Fuego establece un control administrativo del Paso de la Serpiente con unas puertas fortificadas.**

**Zuko recupera su condición de Heredero al Trono de la Nación del Fuego.**

**El Avatar Aang despierta de su coma.**

**Sokka encuentra un instructor en el arte de la espada llamado Piandao.**

**El Equipo Avatar conoce a Hama, Katara aprende el sub-arte de la Sangre Control.**

**Primer Día del Octavo Mes: El Avatar Aang lidera un ataque a la Capital de la Nación del Fuego durante un eclipse. Su intento de derrocar al Señor del Fuego falla, dejando a muchos enemigos de la Nación del Fuego capturados.**

**Durante el eclipse, el Rey Bumi libera por sí mismo a Omashu.**

**Zuko recupera su condición de Heredero al Trono de la Nación del Fuego.**

**El Avatar Aang despierta de su coma.**

**Sokka encuentra un instructor en el arte de la espada llamado Piandao.**

**El Equipo Avatar conoce a Hama, Katara aprende el sub-arte de la Sangre Control.**

**Primer Día del Octavo Mes: El Avatar Aang lidera un ataque a la Capital de la Nación del Fuego durante un eclipse. Su intento de derrocar al Señor del Fuego falla, dejando a muchos enemigos de la Nación del Fuego capturados.**

**Durante el eclipse, el Rey Bumi libera por sí mismo a Omashu.**

**El Príncipe Zuko traiciona a Ozai para unirse a la misión del Avatar y sus aliados para restaurar el balance en el mundo.**

**El General Iroh escapa de la Prisión de la Nación del Fuego.**

**Tiempo después del 1er Día del Octavo Mes:**

**El Hombre Combustión muere.**

**Zuko se une al Equipo Avatar.**

**Aang y Zuko descubren que la Civilización de los Guerreros del Sol y los dragones no están extintos.**

**Zuko y Sokka parten a una prisión de la Nación del Fuego donde encuentran a Hakoda y Suki.**

**Durante el escape de Zuko, Sokka, Hakoda, Suki y Chit Sang; Mai y Ty Lee traicionan a Azula. Ellas son encarceladas.**

**Suki se une al Equipo Avatar.**

**Aang conoce a la última Tortuga León, un ser antiguo, quien le pasa el conocimiento de una técnica antigua, la Energía Control.**

**El Cometa de Sozin vuelve, aumentando el poder de los Maestros Fuego.**

**El Señor del Fuego Ozai se declara a sí mismo como el Rey Fénix, dejando el título de Señor del Fuego a Azula.**

**Utilizando el poder del Cometa de Sozin, Ozai lanza un gran ataque en el Reino Tierra con su flota de aeronaves de la Nación del Fuego en un intento por poner fin a la guerra de manera decisiva con un despliegue enorme de fuerza y la destrucción.**

**La Orden del Loto Blanco, liderada por Iroh libera Ba Sing Se del control de la Nación del Fuego.**

**El Príncipe Zuko y Katara derrotan a Azula en la Capital. Esto causa que Azula sufra un colapso mental.**

**Un ataque a cargo de Toph, Sokka y Suki logra que las aeronaves de la Nación del Fuego sean destruidas mientras Aang lucha con Ozai.**

**El Avatar Aang derrota a Ozai en el Estado Avatar, y usa Energía Control para quitarle su Fuego Control.**

**El Rey Fénix Ozai es encarcelado por varios crímenes de guerra.**

**Los prisioneros de guerra son liberados, Ty Lee se ha unido a las Guerreras Kyoshi.**

**El Príncipe Zuko asciende al trono como el nuevo Señor del Fuego, prometiendo a las naciones que dedicaría su gobierno a la reconstrucción del mundo con la ayuda del Avatar.**

**Después de la Guerra (100 DCS – Presente)**

**100 DCS - Año del Mono**

**El Movimiento para la Restauración de la Armonía es lanzado.**

**101 DCS - Año del Gallo**

**Toph funda la Academia Beifong de Metal Control.**

**Varios intentos para asesinar al Señor del Fuego Zuko fallan.**

**Las Guerreras Kyoshi se vuelven guardaespaldas de Zuko.**

**Una crisis en la colonia más antigua de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra causa que el Señor del Fuego Zuko retire su apoyo por el Movimiento para la Restauración de la Armonía, amenazando a que el mundo entre otra vez en guerra.**

**Las tropas del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego son enviadas hacia la colonia de Yu Dao, reclamando la soberanía sobre dicha ciudad.**

**Aang rompe su lazo espiritual con el Avatar Roku.**

**La finaliza la crisis en la colonia Yu Dao. El Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego llega a un acuerdo para formar una quinta nación a partir de esa colonia, la futura Ciudad República. Aang forma el grupo los Acólitos del Aire, apartar de sus clubs de fans, con el objetivo de continuar las tradiciones de los Nómadas Aire. Zuko visita a su hermana, Azula, que esta internada, con el objetivo de encontrar a su madre Ursa.**

**102 DCS - Año del Perro**

**Zuko inicia la búsqueda de Ursa , con la ayuda de Azula.**

**Entre los Años 102 – 119 DCS (entre año del perro y año del conejo**

**La Tribu Agua del Sur crece significativamente por la ayuda de sus hermanos de la Tribu del Polo Norte.**

**Aang y Katara se casan y tienen tres hijos; Kya, una Maestra Agua; Bumi, un no-maestro; y Tenzin, un Maestro Aire.**

**Aang y Zuko fundan Ciudad República.**

**Aang crea Templo Aire de la Isla.**

**La Nación del Fuego le regala a Ciudad República una estatua de Aang como símbolo de paz y buena voluntad.**

**Toph viaja por el mundo enseñando Metal Control.**

**El Comerciante de las Coles funda la Corporación Col.**

**115 DCS - Año del Cerdo**

**Nace Gommu.**

**119 DCS (Año del Conejo)**

**Nace Tenzin. Nace Zolt el Relámpago.**

**120 DCS (Año del Dragón)**

**Nace Lin Beifong. Nace Hiroshi Sato.**

**128 DCS (Año de la Rata)**

**Yakone es enjuiciado por sus crímenes contra Ciudad República por el uso de Sangre Control. Es declarado culpable. Después de su intento de escape, el Avatar Aang le quita su Agua Control.**

**130 DCS (Año del Tigre)**

**Nace Shiro Shinobi. Nace Saikhan. Nace Noatak (Amon).**

**133 DCS (Año de la Serpiente)**

**Nace Tarrlok, de la Tribu Agua del Norte.**

**135 DCS (Año del Carnero)**

**Nace Pema. Nace el Manifestante Igualitario.**

**138 DCS (Año del Mono)**

**Hiroshi Sato funda Industrias Futuro.**

**145 DCS (Año del Conejo)**

**Noatak (Amon), huye luego de defender a su hermano de una reprimenda de su padre, Yakone.**

**151 DCS – Año del Cerdo**

**Tonraq y su tropa defienden la Tribu Agua del Norte de los Bárbaros, que logran capturarlos y a su vez destruyen el Bosque espiritual, haciendo despertar la furia de los espíritus en la tribu.**

**Tonraq es desterrado de la Tribu Agua del Norte, e inicia una nueva vida en la Tribu Agua del Sur.**

**Unalaq se convierte en la siguiente línea para ser el jefe de la tribu**

**Entre los Años 152-169 DCS**

**152 DCS (Año de la Rata): Nace Mako. Nace Asami.**

**153 DCS (Año del Buey): Aang muere. Nace el Avatar Korra de la Tribu Agua del Sur.**

**154 DCS (Año del Tigre): Nace Bolin.**

**157 DCS (Año de la Serpiente): La Orden del Loto Blanco visita el Polo Sur para confirmar la identidad del Avatar.**

**158 DCS (Año del Caballo): La Esposa de Hiroshi Sato es asesinada durante un robo en la Mansión Sato a manos de la Pandilla Agni Kai. Nace Skoochy.**

**160 DCS (Año del Mono): Los padres de Mako y Bolin son asesinados por un Maestro Fuego. Nace Jinora, la primera hija de Tenzin y Pema.**

**163 DCS (Año del Cerdo): Nace Ikki, la segunda hija de Tenzin y Pema.**

**165 DCS (Año del Buey): Nace Meelo, el primer hijo de Tenzin y Pema.**

**167 DCS (Año del Conejo): El Señor del Fuego Zuko le pasa el título de Señor del Fuego a su hija y se convierte en un embajador de la paz.**

**170 DCS – Año del Caballo**

**Korra deja el polo sur y parte a Ciudad República con el fin de comenzar su entrenamiento en Aire Control con Tenzin.**

**Korra conoce a Bolin y Mako.**

**Korra se une a los Hurones de Fuego.**

**Amon revela su poder para quitar el Control de los Maestros.**

**"Relámpago" Zolt y parte de su pandilla pierden su control.**

**Los Hurones de Fuego clasifican para el Torneo.**

**Asami conoce a Mako.**

**Tarrlok queda a cargo de una recientemente creada fuerza especial.**

**Korra se une al Grupo de Tarrlok.**

**Korra deja el Grupo de Tarrlok.**

**Tahno y su equipo de Pro-Control pierden su Control a manos de Amon.**

**La Arena de Pro-Control es destruida por un ataque Igualitario.**

**Mako y Bolin se mudan a la Mansión Sato.**

**Se revela que la mente maestra detrás de los instrumentos igualitarios es Hiroshi Sato.**

**Lin Beifong renuncia a su cargo como Jefe de Policía.**

**Mako, Bolin y Asami se mudan al Templo Aire de la Isla.**

**Saikhan es designado como nuevo Jefe de Policía.**

**Se forma el Nuevo Equipo Avatar.**

**Tarrlok encarcela a Asami, Mako y Bolin.**

**Tarrlok secuestra Korra.**

**Lin Beifong libera a Asami, Mako y Bolin de la prisión.**

**Amon le quita su control a Tarrlok.**

**Korra escapa de Amon.**

**Los Igualitarios lanzan un ataque contra Ciudad República.**

**Nace Rohan, el segundo hijo de Tenzin y Pema.**

**Amon le quita su control a Lin Beifong.**

**Amon y sus aliados toman control sobre Ciudad República.**

**Una flota de las Fuerzas Unidas que llega a Ciudad República para liberarla del control de Amon es destruida por unas nuevas aeronaves.**

**Mako y Korra descubren la verdad sobre Amon.**

**Amon le quita su Agua Control, Tierra Control y Fuego Control a Korra.**

**El Teniente descubre que Amon es un Maestro Sangre.**

**Korra desbloquea y utiliza Aire Control contra Amón después de haber perdido sus otras habilidades.**

**Amon se expone accidentalmente como un Maestro Agua de la Tribu Agua del Norte.**

**Amon y Tarrlok mueren.**

**El Avatar Aang restaura el control de Korra mediante el uso de Energía Control.**

**Korra aprende a usar Energía Control.**

**Korra restaura el control de Lin Beifong.**

**Bolin se convierte en capitán de los Hurones de Fuego.**

**Asami Sato se hace cargo de Industrias Futuro.**

**Mako se convierte en un oficial de policía de la Ciudad República.**

**El Avatar Korra y Mako dejan los Hurones de Fuego.**

**Un festival en la Tribu Agua del Sur se celebró en honor al Avatar Korra.**

**Dos nuevos miembros se unen a los Hurones de Fuego.**

**171 DCS – Año de la Cabra**

**Bolin se convierte en jefe de los hurones fuego .**

**El Avatar Korra y Mako dejan los hurones fuego, y dos nuevos miembros se unen.**

**Asami Sato se hace cargo de la industria del futuro.**

**Mako se convierte en un oficial de policía de la República.**

**Bumi renuncia como comandante de la Fuerzas Unidas y se retira a vivir en el Templo Aire de la Isla con Tenzin y su familia.**

**El Consejo de la República Unida se disolvió.**

**El Festival Glaciar de los Espíritus se celebra en la Tribu Agua del Sur.**

**Unalaq y sus hijos viajan a la Tribu Agua del Sur, donde se entrenara al Avatar Korra en asuntos espirituales.**

**Un banquete se celebra en honor a Jefe Unalaq en la Tribu Agua del Sur.**

**El Avatar Korra viaja al corazón del Polo Sur y re-abre un portal espíritu latente en el solsticio de invierno.**

**Las tribus aguas empiezan la Guerra Civil de las Tribus Agua**

**Un atentado se produce en el Centro Cultural de la Tribu Agua del Sur**

**Korra viaja al mundo de los espíritus con Jinora**

**Korra re-abre el portal del norte**

**Las fuerzas de rebeldes sureños atacan a las tropas norteñas**

**Tonraq y sus fuerzas son derrotadas**

**El nuevo equipo avatar pelea contra las fuerzas norteñas en el portal del sur**

**La convergencia armónica comienza**

**Vaatu escapa de su prisión después de 10.000 años.**

**Vaatu y Unalaq se fusionan**

**Vaatu Unalaq separan a Korra y Raava**

**Raava es destrozada junto con el ciclo del avatar**

**Korra y el Avatar Oscuro realizan su pelea final**

**Raava revive de la luz interna de Vaatu**

**Vaatu y Unalaq son asesinados por Korra**

**Korra y Raava se vuelven a fusionar empezando un nuevo ciclo del Avatar**

**Segunda Era del Avatar (171 DCS año del Buey– Presente)Editar sección**

**Korra decide dejar los portales abiertos y renuncia a ser el puente, adquiriendo un papel mas general de pacificadora.**

**La Guerra Civil de las Tribus Agua termina.**

**Korra declara la independencia de la Tribu Agua del Sur**

**Tonraq es nombrado el nuevo líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur.**


End file.
